Elves
Elven Society Elves can very easily be found in both the poorest circles and in lavish castles. The upper class of Theinfrein has been recklessly spending for a very long time and it has taken a toll on the economy but, because of the elves deep rooted love for tradition, those in charge have found it difficult to make lasting changes in Theinfrien. People come from all over Eonor to get an Elven education though to will cost them. Elves live a very long time so when they learn or teach they perfect on thing at a time and then move on which can be very slow and frustrating to other races. While poorer elves tend to be very down to earth the Elven nobility know they are better than all other races and cite their intelligence and long life as proof of that fact. Its easy to feel supriorier when the person you are talking to will die before you reach your Three hundreds. Elven Traits Your elf character has a variety of natural abilities, the result of thousands of years of elven refinement. Ability Score Increase: 'Your Dexterity score increases by 2. '''Age: '''Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. '''Size: '''Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. '''Speed: '''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. '''Darkvision: '''Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''Keen Senses: '''You have proficiency in the Perception skill. '''Fey Ancestry: '''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. '''Trance: '''Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. '''Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Elvish is fluid, with subtle intonations and intricate grammar. Elven literature is rich and varied, and their songs and poems are famous among other races. Many bards learn their language so they can add Elvish ballads to their repertoires. N'ames: 'Elven names can be found in the Player's Handbook on pages 22, 23 or in ''Xanathar's Guide to Everything on page 176. Subraces High Elves '''Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Cantrip: You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Appearance: '''The sun elves have bronze skin and hair of copper, black, or golden blond. Their eyes are golden, silver, or black. Moon elves are much paler, with alabaster skin sometimes tinged with blue. They often have hair of silver-white, black, or blue, but various shades of blond, brown, and red are not uncommon. Their eyes are blue or green and flecked with gold. Wood Elves '''Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Fleet of Foot: Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other '''Appearance: '''Wood elves’ skin tends to be copperish in hue, sometimes with traces of green. Their hair tends toward browns and blacks, but it is occasionally blond or copper-colored. Their eyes are green, brown, or hazel.